Sólo tú
by DaffyTaffy-13666
Summary: No importa cuantas chicas me menciones, a cuantas me presentes, o tu decisión a conseguirme pareja para el baile de graduación... No importa porque jamás serán lo que yo quiero, jamás serán la persona que yo más quiero en el mundo... ¿O si? ¿Una oportunidad?


**Hola! Bueno al igual que otros fics esto salió gracias a unos retos de mi amiga de la Uni, espero les guste y bueno aunque a mi me va mas el Yaoi debo decir que disfrute escribiendo Starco que es mucho mas lindo que el Marco x Jackie, no es que no se vean lindos pero vamos! Star es perfecta para Marco y Jackie ella bueno... es cool... creo...**

 **Bueno sin mas que decir espero les guste, y como saben Star vs Las fuerzas del mal no me pertenece pero amo cada uno de sus capítulos xDD**

 **xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-xxxx-**

No sabía cómo carajos había terminado ahí en la cafetería del centro comercial cerca de la escuela en la que TODOS los chicos de su instituto iban al finalizar las clases, aunque él no le encontraba sentido alguno a recorrer las mismas tiendas una y otra y otra vez, pero regresando al punto principal, no sabía cómo había terminado ahí con su "mejor amiga" Star Butterfly con la única y estúpida excusa de encontrarle una chica guapa para el baile de graduación que sería en 2 semanas. La verdad es que a él poco le importaba, desde que Lynn Thomas le había rechazado no quería saber nada de citas. Aunque siendo sinceros el rechazo de la chica no le molesto, ni le dolió… sólo, paso y ya.

Sin embargo, esa no parecía ser excusa suficiente para su amiga, la princesa del reino de Meuni, y esa era la razón por la que se encontraba ahí, lo que su amiga no sabía es que, desde hace tiempo, mucho antes del rechazo de Jackie, él se había estado fijando en otra chica y la verdad no tenía el valor de hablar con ella. Pero a este paso explotaría y simplemente se lo diría.

-¡Marco!- grito una chica rubia de ojos azules y una diadema con cuernitos de color rojo -Presta atención, han pasado como 10 chicas y ni siquiera las has visto- haciendo un leve puchero -A este paso no encontraremos a alguien para ir contigo al baile-

-Star, para empezar esta fue tu idea- suspirando -Y en segunda, no es como que me aflija mucho el baile. Está bien si no voy, solo es una graduación, ya habrá más-

-Eso sí que no Marco Díaz- señalando al chico de piel morena clara, ojos castaños y que siempre vestía su fiel sudadera roja -Debes ir a este baile de graduación, quiero estar con mi mejor amigo-

Y ahí estaba la frase que él no quería escuchar… "mejor amigo" maldita friendzone en la que siempre se hallaba atrapado… ¿¡Es que acaso jamás podría salir de ahí!?

-Esta bien Star, puedo ir sólo si ese es el caso-

-¡NO!- gritó la princesa -Debes ir con alguien increíble y que te comprenda Marco, nunca se sabe si será tu próxima novia o no-

-Star en serio…- con una voz cansada y suplicante

-No, ahora sigamos con esto- dijo ignorando a su amigo y eligiendo varias chicas al azar -¿Qué tal ella?-

-No-

-¿Y ella?-

-No-

-Oh! ¿Qué tal esa chica de allá?-

-Por millonésima vez… NO- un poco desesperado.

-Marco es que nada te gusta- un puchero -Si sigues así jamás encontraras alguien para tu futuro… y como dicen mis padres, una persona que no tiene a nadie a quien amar, puede volverse una persona peligrosa, aunque bueno eres tú y dudo que eso suceda, pero uno nunca sabe y podría…-

-¡BASTA!- gritó el moreno, joder en serio a veces su amiga se ponía a hablar tanto que conseguía sacarle de quicio -¿¡Qué no te das cuenta de que la persona que quiero eres tú!? ¿¡No entiendes que me di cuenta de que sólo quiero compartir mi vida contigo!?- explotó.

El adolescente había explotado con su amiga soltándole todos sus sentimientos, y sólo al terminar se dio cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

-Mierda… Yo… Star…- mirando a la chica, quien estaba en shock -Lo siento…- fue lo único que dijo antes de salir corriendo a su casa. Aunque sabía que no tenía caso pues la princesa también vivía ahí, pero al menos su habitación era relativamente privada y quería pensar que la chica respetaría eso.

Por otro lado, Star estaba en shock y completamente sonrojada por la escena que le había hecho Marco, pero… algo dentro de ella se sentía bien y se permitió esconder una diminuta sonrisa detrás de su varita mágica.

-También quiero compartir una vida a tu lado Marco- sonrojada pero feliz, aunque debía hablarlo con el chico, ahora sabía que no debía tener miedo a sus propios sentimientos y también sabía que era correspondida.


End file.
